It was definitely worth Ed
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Pick up where i left off in this sequel to "Is it worth Ed" hope you enjoy and good reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Revealed

It was definitely worth Ed

Chapter One: Mystery Revealed

Eddy and Lee took their first marriage picture after the wedding ceremony. " So you sure you didn't take no test?" Eddy said to Lee while getting ready for another picture. " You think I would remember if I did?" Lee said as the camera man took another picture. " But I don't understand, your sisters found the pregnancy test in our bathroom." Eddy said. " Maybe it was your mom." Lee said. " She has her own bathroom." Eddy said. After their wedding pictures, Nazz and Sarah approached Lee. " Congratulations we heard that you're expecting a baby!" Nazz said hugging Lee. " No I'm not, Ed did you tell everyone I am pregnant cause I'm not." Lee said to Ed. " No of course not, I'll be back." Ed said as he quickly took off to tell everyone that Lee's not pregnant. " Can I get the bride and bridesmaids?" The camera man said. " Sure, girls picture time!" Lee said calling her bridesmaids.

May, Lee, Marie, Nazz and Sarah took their picture and the camera man called for the groom and his groomsman. " So what did Lee tell ya." Kevin said while in his pose. " She told me that she didn't take a pregnancy test." Eddy answered. " So if Lee didn't take the test who did?" Edd said. After the picture taking it was time for the reception. The Kankers sat with their mom Bebe to have a long awaited conversation. " Mom, how were you able to get out of prison, we thought you were in for life?" May said to her mom. " That young man Eddy, came by the prison pulled some strings and convinced them to let me out for a short amount of time." Bebe said. " How time you have left?" Marie said. " In the next hour." Bebe quietly said. It was a moment of silence, the Kankers were thrilled to see their mom but it will soon be cut short. " So Lee what's this I hear that your pregnant?" Bebe said.

" I don't know mom, May and Marie said they found the test in me and Eddy's bathroom." Lee said. " But I'm not pregnant." Lee added. " Here is your cups of champagne." The bartender said giving out the cups. " Thanks I could use a drink." Lee said grabbing her cup taking a sip. May and her mom took a sip also but when Marie took a sip, Lee noticed she turned around and spat her drink back out. " It was you!" Lee said pointing at Marie. " Shh, not too loud!" Marie said. " It was you Marie, why didn't you tell me?" May almost shouted. " Nevermind that, how did it happen?" Bebe said. " What's going on guys?" Nazz asked. " Marie's the one that's pregnant!" May said before Lee punched the top of May's head. " Dude, are you for real?" Nazz asked in a shocked tone. " Yes, I'm serious." Marie said taking another sip forgetting that it's champagne. " Somebody please take this away." Marie said as Lee took that cup away from Marie. " Only one way to find out for sure, May lets get her another test." Lee said. " Hey babe, It's time for our first dance." Eddy said. " Of course." Lee replied smiling. Eddy and Lee danced alone with their friends and family ( little family in Lee's case) watching on as the romantic couple danced to "With you" by Chris Brown.

In the Ladies room

" Hey Marie, you ready?" May said after she came back from a local drug-store with a pregnancy test in her hand. " Yes, I need a definite answer." Marie said as she, May, her mom and Nazz walked to the girls restroom at the plaza. While Marie was in the stall with the test, May took the time filling in on how they been and why her mom killed her dad. " Mom, why have you killed daddy?" May asked. " It wasn't easy May but it had to be done." Bebe said looking down. " But why mom?" May asked again. " Your sisters fathers and your father would have raped me when they had caught me." Bebe answered. " It was only out of self-defense." Bebe added.

Marie came out of the stall with her test and placed it on the sink counter. " It usually takes about 30 minutes for the results to come in." Bebe said. Almost 30 minutes past and Lee walked in the restroom. " Eddy have you seen Marie?" Edd said searching for Marie. " Last I seen her, she was talking with her mom." Eddy said. " Not bad pipsqueak, looks like I at least made it to watch you have your first dance with your wife." A familiar voice to Eddy said. Eddy recognized that voice and turned his head to see that his older brother Daniel in front of him. " Daniel?" Eddy said. " What are you doing here?" Edd said as shocked as Eddy was. Back at the ladies restroom, the results are in and the moment of truth will be spoken. " I'm nervous, May you check it." Marie said. " Okay." May said as she walks to the counter and picks up the test. " It's a negative." May calmly said.

Marie paused and said, " Well- well there you go." Marie began to have small tears come to her eyes after that being said. " I mean this whole time I had been worrying, and to know now it has been a fluke of something I thought was having." Marie said as Lee, her mom and Nazz began to hug her. " It's okay maybe it's for the best." Lee said holding her sister. " May are you sure, it's negative?" Marie asked again. " No, it's positive." May said with a smile. At this point Marie became excited and happy then all who were with her came together for a hug. " I'm going to be a mother." Marie said realizing the truth. " See, It was meant to be." May said before being punched in the eye by Marie. " You idiot, that's what you get for playing with a pregnant girls feelings." Marie said. " But thanks for checking and giving me a definite answer." Marie said picking up her sister. " Mood swings already I see." Lee joked. " So what are you going to tell Double D?" Nazz said. " Oh my god, I didn't think about that." Marie began to panic. " Relax he's a dependable guy and he truly loves you, he'll stay." Lee said. " I know but I don't know how to break it to him or his parents." Marie said. " Either way, what's done is done." Bebe said. " Don't worry so much Marie it's Double D we're talking about." Nazz said. " Your right, thanks Nazz." Marie said hugging Nazz.

Back in the dance hall

" Like Double D said what are you doing here?" Eddy said. " To be here on your biggest day little brother." Daniel said to a confused Eddy. " Listen I had a talk with mom and dad then I kinda figured I have apologizing to do." Daniel continued. " Here goes, Eddy little bro I'm sorry." Daniel said. " You mean it?" Eddy said. " Of course." Daniel said. " Well I forgive you bro and thanks for coming to my wedding." Eddy said hugging his brother healing old wounds. " So where's the wife I would like to personally congratulate her." Daniel said. " Babe over here!" Eddy called out to Lee who came out of the restroom with the remaining girls. " Oh there's Marie." Edd said walking towards Marie. " Lee as you can see my brother Daniel wants to say something." Eddy said. " Hi, I just wanted to apologize to you and Eddy of what happened years ago and to congratulate you on your marriage to my brother." Daniel said extending his hands at cue. " That's big of you Daniel thank you for coming." Lee said hugging her brother in law.

Outside the Plaza

" There you are, I been looking for you." Edd said to Marie. " Are you all right, you look like you heard news." Edd added. " I'm fine love, can we go somewhere private?" Marie asked pointing outside. " Sure, let's go." Edd said. Edd and Marie both went outside while Ed and Rolf argued over chicken. " No way Rolf I saw it first!" Ed said yanking the plate. " Foolish Ed-boy, Rolf feasted his eyes on it first!" Rolf retaliated. Now back to where Edd and Marie are present. " What's up Marie, you sounded serious." Edd said beginning the conversation. " Is it bad?" Edd asked nervously. " No, it isn't but it's definitely important." Marie said sternly. " Well shoot." Edd said. " Babe, I'm pregnant." Marie said to Edd who a blank expression. " Eddward?" Marie said trying to snap Edd out of his expression which quickly turned into panic.

" By the way your the father but I'm sure you know that." Marie said as Edd continued to have that horrified expression. " Babe are you okay?" Marie said feeling uneasy. " I'm good." Edd choked out. " It's just I don't understand, I mean we used a condom." Edd said. " Well you do know that condoms work like 97% of the time." Marie said. " What are you serious, they should put that on the box!" Edd said. " Babe I know this is gonna be hard for us but we're having a baby!" Marie said. " I know, I know no matter what happens I'll still be a father." Edd said with Marie holding him. " Oh Double D what are we gonna do?" Marie asked feeling really worried. " Don't worry about anything, our baby will be a blessing." Edd said embracing Marie. " And I promise I'll do my best to support you and my child." Edd said kissing Marie's head.

" I feel so relieved babe, I didn't know how you were going to take this." Marie said looking up at Edd. " Marie I love you, God knew what was going to happen I trust in him." Edd said. " I trust he'll protect us and give us guidance on how to go about this situation." Edd continued. " Double D let's go to church on sunday, I never had a chance to know God." Marie said. " Of course Marie." Edd said. " Let's go inside and tell everybody the news." Marie said walking with Edd back inside the plaza.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding's Conclusion

Chapter Two: The Weddings Conclusion

Back in the Plaza

After letting Edd know that Marie is pregnant, Edd owned up to his responsibility. " I love you Eddward." Marie said rarely calling Edd by his real name as they walked in the plaza. " I love you too, with everything in my heart." Edd responded smiling. As they walked back in the dance hall, they saw that both Rolf and Ed were still fighting over a piece of chicken. " Ed-boy, let go of Rolf's chicken or you shall feel the wrath of the son of the shepard!" Rolf said warning Ed. " No way Jose, I love chickens!" Ed shouted back.

" Let's put a end to this." Edd said splitting the chicken if half which satisfied Rolf and Ed. " Thank you sock headed Ed-boy." Rolf said enjoying his chicken. " Don't mention it Rolf." Edd replied. " Rolf, Ed I have something to announce." Edd said to the two. " What is it Double D?" Ed said. " Basically it's Marie who's pregnant and I'm the father." Edd said to a very shocked Rolf and Ed. " Is the smart Ed-boy pulling Rolf's leg?" Rolf said to Ed. " It's true." Marie said with her hand on her stomach. " How? Did you use a condom at all?." Ed said. " Yeah I did but apparently they only work 97% of the time. Edd said. " Are you kidding so the other 3 % of the time won't work, they should put that on the box!" Ed said freaking out.

" They do." Marie said. " What?" Ed said pulling out his condoms checking. " Oh guess they do." Ed said. " So it's not short Ed-boy, Rolf congratulates the two of you." Rolf said shaking their hands. " Congratulations Double D, you'll make a great daddy." Ed said. Sarah and Jimmy come across the two wanting to ask a question of a rumor that Lee is indeed pregnant. " Hey Double D, did Eddy get Lee pregnant?" Sarah asked Edd. " Actually Marie's pregnant, not Lee." Edd confirmed to Sarah and Jimmy's question. " Wow, are you serious?" Sarah said. " Congratulations you two!" Jimmy said. " Thanks kid." Marie said.

" Kevin and Eddy, a minute?" Edd said calling the three over. " What's up bro?" Kevin asked. " I'm sure you're all wondering who's actually pregnant." Edd said. " You know Double D? Good it's been driving me nuts!" Eddy said. " Marie's pregnant." Edd said as Kevin and Eddy had a blank expression on their faces. " Marie, is this true?" Kevin asked. " Yes, me and Double D will be parents." Marie said. " In that case I'm happy for you two." Eddy said giving his congratulations.

" Yeah and the best of luck to ya both." Kevin said. " Anyone else should know?" Edd asked. " Well Lee, May, my mom and Nazz know that just leaves your parents." Marie said nervously. " Well it's time to let them know." Edd said as the parents to be walk to Edd's parents. " Mother, Father." Edd called for his parents attention who were talking with the other parents. " Yes dear?" Edd's mom said. " I'm very sorry for telling you this, but by my actions Marie has been impregnated carrying my child." Edd said. " I'm truly sorry Mrs. Geller but Double D is right, I'm pregnant." Marie said holding her stomach. " Well son, it's all right your mother and myself were told by Lee." Edd's dad said.

" And your taking this well?" Edd yelled out in a surprised tone. " Your mother and I eventually knew that you two would someday have kids and get married." Edd's dad said. " You two have nothing to be ashamed of, God knew this would happen and he decided that it's time." Edd's mom said. " Well that is a fact." Edd said. " By the way Marie, was that your mother that escorted Lee, she looks awfully like you." Edd's mom asked Marie. " Yes ma'am Eddy managed to convince the prison warden to let her out for her to attend the wedding but she has to go back." Marie said. " I'm sorry young Marie, would it be okay if we met your mother?" Edd's dad asked. " I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Marie said.

Marie walked over to where her mom was and brought her before Edd's parents. " Mr. and Mrs. Geller, my mom Bebe Kanker." Marie said introducing her mom. " Nice to finally meet my grand child's other grand parents." Bebe said shaking their hands. " It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Ms. Kanker we have heard a lot from young Marie." Edd's mom said. " Thank you for taking my daughter in, it's nice to know there's good people in this world." Bebe replied. " Not a problem, it turns out that this was a blessing." Edd's dad said. " It sure was." Bebe said laughing.

At that moment a prison guard appeared and signaled that Bebe's time was up. " I really wish we had more time to know each other but I have to return to prison." Bebe said quietly. " It was truly a honor to meet you Ms. Kanker and we'll be sure to stop by from time to time." Edd's mom said. As Bebe walked towards the door, her three daughters followed. " Mom, we're really gonna miss you, thank you so much for being here at my wedding." Lee said with tears running down her cheeks with Eddy at her side frowning. " Come here, you three." Bebe said with tears in her eyes also. " I love each and every one of you, you hear?" Bebe said trying to compose herself but still breaking down.

" Boy's you take care of my girls." Bebe said to the Ed's. " With our lives." Ed said as Edd and Eddy agreed. " Write me letters about your lives, cause I wanna know everything about it." Bebe said. " I love you mom." Marie said holding her mom crying as everybody in that dance hall looked on feeling sorry for the Kankers. " Good bye my babies, never forget your mother." Bebe said as she was escorted by the prison guard back into his vehicle.

Immediately after seeing their mom leave the Kankers cried on the shoulders of their respective Ed's. " Thanks Eddy for bringing my mom here." Lee said as she continued to cry. " I would never let your mom miss out on your wedding, I love you babe." Eddy said. " Oh Ed, I miss my mommy so much it was so hard seeing her go!" May said with her head on Ed's chest. " I know it was hard on you, but I promise to give you a life that you mom would be proud of." Ed said making a promise. " Double D, hold me." Marie said as Edd embraced her. " That's it let it out, you know your mom's at peace now, right?" Edd said as Marie looked up to him wondering what he meant by that.

" Your mom smiled at us and now knows that no matter what we'll always be at your side to give you a life that she couldn't give you." Edd said as Marie began to realize that it's true. " Your mom is going back to prison with peace in mind that her daughters will be safe and given a new life." Edd added. The Cul-De-Sac teens approached and came in for a big hug curing the Kankers of their depression.

" Son, Lee?" Eddy's dad said. " Yeah dad?" Eddy said. " It's the end of the night and your mother and I would like to give you and Lee a gift." Eddy's dad said flashing out tickets. " What are those dad?" Eddy said. " There tickets to your honeymoon in New York congratulations!" Eddy's dad said to a very happy Lee and Eddy. " Thanks so much Mr. McGee!" Lee said hugging her father in law. " Congratulations you get to go to New York!" Edd said. " Lucky." Ed said. The Ed's and Kankers along with friends and family began to dance the night away til it was time to load up.

Back Home

The wedding concluded after series of dancing, social times, letting the truth be told and even a farewell to a family member. The other two Ed's and Kankers stayed and helped Eddy and Lee clean up the plaza. " So how's it feel being married?" Marie asked. " It feels great to acknowledge this!" Lee said kissing Eddy on his cheeks. " How's it feel being prego?" May teased. " It's definitely different." Marie said.

" Well that's it for this place, time to hit the hay got a early day tomorrow." Eddy said putting the finishing touches of cleaning the dance hall. " You said it, I'm exhausted." Edd said. " Will you guys see us off in the morning?" Eddy asked before entering his car. " You bet Eddy." Ed said giving his answer. " Marie and I will be there." Edd said also giving his answer. " All right see you guys, be at my house around 7:30am cause our flight leaves at 9:30 am." Eddy said as the two Ed's agreed. They all went home and as soon as they got home and undressed for bed, they immediately drifted off to sleep after a day that everyone will remember.


End file.
